Many systems include an internal clock generator to generate a clock signal for various electronic devices in the system. The internal clock generator can include a fixed-frequency oscillator to generate the clock signal with a specific frequency. While clock signals with a specific frequency can drive and/or provide timing for the various electronic devices in the system, a device or a system including the fixed-frequency oscillator can emit radio frequency (RF) signals of sufficient magnitude that can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) with the surrounding electronic devices operating near the specific frequency or its harmonics. Similarly, incoming EMI from other electronic devices can alter the functionality of the internal clock generator, for example, the ability of the fixed-frequency oscillator to generate the clock signal.